He's Coming
by DJ Remix
Summary: Things have going horribly wrong with Macintosh lately... He has been going crazy, and Applebloom and Applejack know it, but it only gets worse... He's coming... (note: please review, please leave any changes i could make, or tell me any plot twists that you might wanna see, all comments are appreciated)
1. he's coming preview

Attention all, this is just a preview of my new fanfic, please tell me what you think, feel free to suggest any plot twists

He's Coming…

Dj Remix

"Macintosh, why do you keep running off to the basement like that? What's down there?"

Applejack and Applebloom were having immense trouble trying to hold him back.

"you- you wouldn't understand! no one would!" Macintosh tried to break free of their grasp, but it was to no avail, he couldn't escape from the two of them, and he knew this.

"try us." Applejack kept her voice calm and steady, despite the amount of strain on her. But as she said this, Macintosh started to shake, and his hair started to stand on end, and Applebloom tried to talk to him.

"You have to trust us, what could POSSIBLY be this important? And why are you shaking like that? are you Ok?"

"JUST LET ME GO!" Macintosh tried one more time to break free, but his attempt failed, and he gave up. Applejack made him sit on the couch.

"what has gotten into you? I know you are insane but you have been going even crazier, first you flip out and hit Rarity with a brick, now you are acting like that basement is the only safe place you have."

Macintosh stopped shaking by now, and he could speak properly.

"I- I have no idea what's wrong with me… I just have a feeling… I feel like they all want me dead…"

Neither Applejack nor Applebloom could understand him.

"listen, just go to bed, and we will see how you feel tomorrow, ok?"

"yeah… yeah… just promise me, boy of you, that you will NOT go down there." Macintosh seemed worried.

"we promise, now go upstairs"


	2. Chapter 1: One down The rest to go

He's Coming…

Dj Remix

"Macintosh, why do you keep running off to the basement like that? What's down there?"

Applejack and Applebloom were having immense trouble trying to hold him back.

"you- you wouldn't understand! no one would!" Macintosh tried to break free of their grasp, but it was to no avail, he couldn't escape from the two of them, and he knew this.

"try us." Applejack kept her voice calm and steady, despite the amount of strain on her. But as she said this, Macintosh started to shake, and his hair started to stand on end, and Applebloom tried to talk to him.

"You have to trust us, what could POSSIBLY be this important? And why are you shaking like that? are you Ok?"

"JUST LET ME GO!" Macintosh tried one more time to break free, but his attempt failed, and he gave up. Applejack made him sit on the couch.

"what has gotten into you? I know you are insane but you have been going even crazier, first you flip out and hit Rarity with a brick, now you are acting like that basement is the only safe place you have."

Macintosh stopped shaking by now, and he could speak properly.

"I- I have no idea what's wrong with me… I just have a feeling… I feel like they all want me dead…"

Neither Applejack nor Applebloom could understand him.

"listen, just go to bed, and we will see how you feel tomorrow, ok?"

"yeah… yeah… just promise me, boy of you, that you will NOT go down there." Macintosh seemed worried.

"we promise, now go upstairs, you need to sleep."

Macintosh walked upstairs reluctantly, still worrying if Applejack and Applebloom would stay out, but as hit got under the covers, he quickly fell asleep. The next morning, Macintosh woke up to the sound of yelling, he got up and ran downstairs. Fluttershy had let herself in, and she was looking for him.

"good morning Macintosh, umm… have you seen a bird fly through here? It's ok if you didn't though…"

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I haven't seen any birds lately, feel free to look around though, I will be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Macintosh sat at the table after making his breakfast, and Fluttershy started looking around the house. After a while, she came across the basement.

"Maybe it's in here?" she thought to herself as she opened the door. She slowly went down the stairs, it was dark. Fluttershy found the lights and turned them on, she was startled when the room was lit by electric coils, situated around the room.

"W- what is this… T- this isn't normal…"

Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin when Macintoshes voice was right behind her.

"I told them… no one may come down here… now that you see it… you have to die…"

Fluttershy couldn't move, she could hardly talk.

"W- what are you going to do?"

Macintosh drew a knife.

"I think you know…."

He put his hand around her mouth and put the knife in her throat, and he laughed as Fluttershy gasped for air, and then stopped moving.

"They will know… I have to start my plan early…."


	3. Chapter 2: The day the party died

Ch.2: I'm coming for you…

Macintosh hid the body in the closet and ran upstairs so he didn't arouse suspicion. As he closed the door he saw Applejack repainting the barn, and he decided to start his plan with her as his second victim. Macintosh walked outside and greeted Applejack.

"hey there Applejack, whatcha doing?"

"oh, just repainting the barn, wanna help?"

"sure, go inside and get me a can of paint."

Applejack nodded and went inside the barn, Macintosh began to twitch again and he grabbed an axe that was leaning against the door. Macintosh closed the barn doors and lodged the axe in the handle as Applejack started banging on the door.

"hey, what are you doing? Let me out!"

"no can do… they all have to die…."

"Macintosh, what the hell? what are you doing?"

Macintosh ran inside and grabbed his lighter and came back.

"nothing personal… everyone just has to die…"

"Macintosh no!"

he turned the lighter on and held it against the wood until a small flame formed, however, Applejack wasn't aware of the flame.

"Macintosh let me the hell out, how are you gonna kill me? starve me?"

"no, but your death will take time…"

Applejack didn't know what was happening, or even if she had enough time to escape, then she smelled the smoke. "Macintosh are you burning the barn?!"

"so you figured it out…"

Applejack started to cry.

"Why are you doing this? what have I ever done to you? Please just let me out! W- we can talk about this right?"

Her life flashed before her eyes as the barn quickly became a tower of amber yellow and ruby red that flickered like a lamp. Macintosh started laughing uncontrollably.

"Another one dead, but i still have to kill the rest of the town."

He walked away with the lighter still in his hand as he pondered who his next victim would be, and how he would kill them.

"I could kill Applebloom, but I have no idea how she will die yet… maybe if I kill Pinkie? yes… that will work… It will work very well…"

Macintosh walked down to Pinkie Pie's house and knocked on the door, hoping that she was home instead of being out at one of her wild parties that she loves so much. Pinkie Pie answered the door almost immediately, with a drink in her hand.

"Hi Macintosh, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much, hey, can I come inside?"

"Of course! come right on in!"

She pulled Macintosh into her house faster than he could react.

"You must be thirsty, let me grab you a drink!"

She rushed off and Macintosh saw his chance, he opened the lighter and poured some of the gas into Pinkie's unattended drink. She came back five minutes later.

"drink up Macintosh, while its cold."

Pinkie downed her drink as well, unaware that it was tampered with.

"well, thanks for the drink, but i better go… Applejack gets worried when I'm gone too long…"

"Alright, come back so-" Pinkie erupted into a coughing fit, she couldn't breathe and she eventually collapsed while her hand flailed in the air while she gasped for air.

"Good night, Pinkie Pie…"


	4. Chapter 3: A new Cutiemark

Ch 3: A new cutiemark

Macintosh knew his next kill had to be quick, he had to strike before anyone suspected anything. He decided his next target would be the one who would be suspicious in the first place, Rarity. He wanted her to be dead quickly, and he knew how to silence her in the only way his mind could figure out. He knew he shouldn't be killing all his friends and family, but the voices… they were telling him he was unloved, that he had to prove his strength. Out of nowhere though, Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo screamed, on instinct, Macintosh ran home, but snuck in through the back, to make it seem lie he never left at all. When he came in, he grabbed his pistol, put it in its holster, and ran outside.

"Girls what's wrong?!"

They all gathered around him and pointed at the burning barn.

"Macintosh do you know what happened?"

They were all crying, but Macintosh managed to act normal.

"N- no… i don't know… what the-"

Macintosh pretended to be startled by the axe in the door handle.

"Girls… go inside… I'm going to call the police, and I will have them find who did this…"

He removed the axe and opened the door, causing Applejacks charred body to fall to the ground, they all saw her. Macintosh pretended to be sad and speechless, but he was, on the inside, happy with what he did. The girls screamed one more time.

"Girls, just wait inside, I will be there in a second."

They did as they were told, and in the few minutes he was alone, Macintosh made sure his gun had at least three bullets in it, then he went inside.

"When did you guys see this and what were you doing before?"

They all hugged him as Scootaloo tried to speak.

"We were trying to get our scavenger hunt cutiemarks… we had Rainbow Dash make a hunt for us, and when we passed the barn… it was in flames… then you came along, we are so thankful you did…"

They all hugged him tighter, Macintosh decided to let them have a little longer.

"what say we go to the backyard and play for a little, to get your mind off of all this?"

They hugged him even tighter than he thought anyone ever could, he could hardly breathe.

"We would love that, thank you so much Macintosh, you're the best."

"I'm glad you think so."

He followed them outside, and after an hour of playing catch, playing tag, and having a pretend picnic, he asked them to turn around and close their eyes for a surprise. They did what he wanted, and Macintosh started having second thoughts, he didn't want to kill them, they were obviously an exception to what the voices were telling him, but he managed to get the courage, and he pulled the trigger when the gun was aimed at Sweetiebelles' head. The other two heard the shot and became scared and Applebloom said, with great fear.

"W- why did you shoot?"

"Because, I saw a trespasser, there is one more, let me get him."

Scootaloo and Applebloom stood still, Macintosh aimed for Scootaloos' head, and fired again. Applebloom, however, had opened her eyes to see the trespassers, but instead she saw Scootaloo fall to the ground, her head covered in a glistening red liquid. She screamed and turned around to see Macintosh holding the pistol, the barrel had smoke coming out of it.

"You lied! you killed my friends!"

Before Macintosh could react, Applebloom hit him in the stomach, causing him to drop the gun. Applebloom pointed it at his head.

"give me a good reason not to shoot you!"

"I didn't want to admit it… but here goes…"

Macintosh quickly formulated a lie.

"They wanted to kill you, I heard them talking about it when I woke up, when they were asking you to come play…"

Applebloom moved the gun from his head.

"T- they actually wanted to kill me? that means you saved me… Thank you…"

Applebloom gave his gun back and she hugged him. He slowly moved the gun to her head, and fired.

Appleblooms' head exploded in chunks of flesh and blood, and Macintosh walked away, leaving behind three young ponies… with a skull and cross-bones on their flank… their new cutiemark…


	5. Chapter 4: a new fashion style

Ch 4: a new fashion style

After the Cutiemark crusaders got their cutiemark, Macintosh decided to go with his original plan, kill Rarity. He went back to trying to remember what method he decided on, he walked aimlessly to Rarity's house, just trying to remember, but him knocking on the door jogged his memory, it was time…

"Oh, well hello Macintosh, what brings you here today? don't you have to be at home working?"

The spot on her forehead where he hit her with the brick was still bloody and red.

"No… can I come in? I need someone to talk to…"

He was acting this way so she would let him in, and it worked.

"You seem so sad… of course you can come in."

They sat down on Rarity's silk couch.

"whats wrong? what has you hurting?"

Macintosh faked some tears and quavered his voice.

"Someone burned down our barn, when Applejack was inside it, killed Applebloom and her friends, and they murdered Fluttershy…"

"T- that's dreadful! Macintosh, would you feel any better if I taught you how to sew?"

what luck, Macintosh now saw his perfect chance, he could easily pull it off. He pretended to ponder, and then he hugged with great strength.

"You would do that for me? thank you so much Rarity."

She pushed Macintosh off and brushed herself off.

"umm, err, yeah, lets go upstairs, I may just happen to have a second sewing machine you can use"

She took Macintosh upstairs and sat him behind one of the machines, and kept trying to teach him how to sew, and Macintosh decided to wait a little longer. After a couple hours of learning, he jammed the machine so Rarity would have to get close to the needle. As she lowered her head to look at the jam, Macintosh grabbed her shoulders after she fixed the jam, and thrust her head under the needle. He laughed and hit the pedal, and the needle went through her skull over and over, and went down her face, throat, and stomach, leaving stitches where the needle hit, and blood flowed down the wounds. He laughed and ran out of the house… leaving six deaths in his wake...


	6. Chapter 5: The bass drops

Ch 5: The bass drops

Macintosh walked out of Rarity's house with a smile on his face, he was succeeding on his plan. just a few more people to kill. He pondered his next target, should it be Twilight? Rainbow Dash? Celestia? Luna? the possibilities were almost endless, then the thought struck him, why not Vinyl Scratch? No one would miss her, she was troubled anyways, they would never expect that she was murdered, they would call it a suicide, and move on with their lives. He decided that Vinyl Scratch would die next. He knew just the way, too. He thought a little more about Vinyl, She was always depressed, and resorted to music to make her feel better, he knew that she tended to cut herself, she was sent to a mental institution after she desperately tried to kill herself, she would want to be put out of her misery. Macintosh knocked on her door.

"What do YOU wa- oh, hey Macintosh, I wanted to thank you for calling the hospital that day, I now see what life should be like, and I keep thinking about who I would have left behind if i succeeded in killing myself."

Macintosh remembered the fear he felt when he saw Vinyl bleeding out over her dinner table, he remembered seeing a begging plea in her eyes, like she never really wanted to die, that's why he saved her.

"Oh, anytime, can I call in a favor?"

"yeah, anything for you, what is it? a date? sex? drinks? you name it, it's yours."

Macintosh thought about the idea of having sex with Vinyl, he kind of enjoyed the thought, he always had a place in his heart for her, and now she was offering herself to him, but he knew she had to die, so he might as well make it fun, but then again, what about the suspicion that might be aroused, he has to act quickly.

"None of that was what I was here for… but sex sounds nice, actually."

Vinyl scratch blushed, and invited him inside. She had a nice house, not quite like Rarity's house, but still pretty nice. Vinyl Scratch kissed Macintosh on the cheek.

"Macintosh, I owe you my life for saving me, I always… kind of loved you."

Macintosh sat on the couch in silence, not knowing whether to strike now, or wait a little longer. He decided to strike later, but make it seem like his request was a joke.

"I- i was joking about sex… how about some us time, alright?"

Vinyl seemed a little disappointed, but she agreed as she made Macintosh wrap his arms around her. After about half an hour of kissing, Macintosh finally decided to move in for the kill. HE felt bad about having to kill her after her showing him her affection, he wished he could let her live, but he knew he couldn't, so he decided to make it quick.

"Hey Vinyl, can you teach me how to use that gigantic turntable with the huge-ass amps?"

"Hell yeah! lets go, want the headphones?"

"No thanks, I want everyone to hear it."

They went to Vinyl's sound room, and she turned on the turn table for him, and Macintosh turned the volume and bass up as high as it would go.

"Alright , now show me what you got!"

Macintosh could feel the room vibrating just from the static of the amps being on. He needed a loud song, something to blow her mind, literally.

"Vinyl, what is the loudest song you have?"

"let me think… how about some heavy metal?"

"hell yeah, put that shit on."

Vinyl Scratch went through her collection of music for a couple minutes, and picked out the loudest heavy metal song she could find, and she put the disc on the turn table.

"ok, now wear these headphones Macintosh, I don't want you hurting your pretty ears."

Macintosh put on the headphones that were handed to him. He turned the song on and Vinyl screamed in pain as her brain exploded, she fell to the ground, and for the first time in forever, Macintosh felt sadness and regret, he turned the music off, removed the headphones, and knelt by her body.

"I should at least give YOU a proper burial, after all, you loved me so much…"

Macintosh kissed Vinyl scratch and proceeded to bury her in her backyard, he also placed a sign saying how much he would have loved her if he had let her live. After that, he realized everyone he killed is never coming back, he left Vinyls house, and he was reluctant about choosing his next target.


	7. Chapter 6: The end?

Ch 6: The end

Macintosh decided that his next target would be Rainbow Dash, she was always so headstrong and arrogant, he wouldn't miss her, right? No, he couldn't, he headed quickly over to her usual hang out spot, and to his surprise, she was still there, he waved to her.

"Hi Macintosh, have you noticed all the weird events lately? it seems like everyone that was related to you has been killed, I'm sorry about it… if you ever need a friend, i'm right here."

She gave him a light hug, and Macintosh now couldn't bare to kill another living soul, he had already ruined so much. He then found that he was crying in Rainbow dash's arms.

"Thank you so much Rainbow Dash, but aren't you afraid that you will be killed too?"

"that is a risk that I am willing to take for my friend."

Macintosh decided he had to kill her before he got attached to her, but he couldn't force himself to do anything to her, she was offering to be his friend… what he wanted all along…

"Alright, can I admit something?"

"Anything, what's up?"

Macintosh was nervous, he didn't know whether to admit his insanity, Rainbow Dash was probably the one he could trust, he decided to take a risk, hoping she wouldn't tell.

"I- I murdered them… all i wanted was love, they didn't love me, but you do right?"

"Of course I do, trust me, no one will ever know about what you did."

Macintosh hugged her.

"really?"

"yes. I promise."


	8. Applejacks point of view: her death

Applejacks point of view: He's Coming…

Applejack never suspected her death, she was just trying to do her work when she was brutally murdered in the fire, she never suspected Macintosh would become that crazy… Let's take a look at how she saw what was happening.

"Applebloom do you want to help me repaint the barn?"

Applejack was reluctant to do this work alone.

"Do it yourself, i'm about to go on a scavenger hunt."

"alright fine, don't expect any credit."

"Whatever."

Applejack walked to the barn and grabbed some paint. The work would be tedious, but someone had to do it. After a while, she started getting tired, but she wouldn't give up, although she hoped some help would come along, thankfully, Macintosh came by.

"hey there Applejack, whatcha doing?"

"oh, just repainting the barn, wanna help?"

"sure, go inside and get me a can of paint."

Applejack nodded and went inside the barn, unaware of what was going to happen, all of a sudden, the door closed behind her. Applejack ran to the door and tried to open it, it was jammed shut.

"hey, what are you doing? Let me out!"

"no can do… they all have to die…."

"Macintosh, what the hell? what are you doing?"

"nothing personal… everyone just has to die…"

"Macintosh no!"

"Macintosh let me the hell out, how are you gonna kill me? starve me?"

"no, but your death will take time…"

Applejack didn't know what was happening, or even if she had enough time to escape, then she smelled the smoke. "Macintosh are you burning the barn?!"

"so you figured it out…"

Applejack started to cry.

"Why are you doing this? what have I ever done to you? Please just let me out! W- we can talk about this right?"

When she didn't hear Macintosh answer, she tried again to open the door. shut tight. Applejack saw that the fire was quickly spreading, she kept trying to open the door. 5 minutes passed, she saw that some grey was forming on her skin, thinking that it was ash, she rubbed it off, only to find that the grey was actually her skin, the blood dried instantly, leaving scabs and burn marks on her whole body, her vision became blurred, she knew this was it… time to say good bye to everything she loved, Applebloom, her friends, even Macintosh… she leaned against the barn door to accept her fate, although the pain was unbearable, she died without uttering a scream, and that was the last anyone ever saw of Applejack...


	9. Pinkie Pies POV

Pinkie Pie's POV: He's Coming

Pinkie Pie… What a death. The one day she doesn't go to a party, she is brought down by a spiked drink, oh the irony. All she wanted was one day off, but she didn't have it now did she? All she was doing was being nice to her house guest, who spiked her drink and laughed as she died. Let's see what went through her minds in her last day.

"Finally, a day just to myself. All those parties sure do some damage to me, I don't want to get up today."

Pinkie Pie sat on her couch, excited about deciding to take the day off like her doctor told her to. It was worth it so far too, not having to worry about serving drinks, staying up late, getting from party to party quickly. She only had to worry about herself. She went to the fridge and got herself a nice, cold drink. After sitting back on the couch, she turned on the TV.

"I have never seen half of these shows… I didn't know half of them existed, probably because of the parties."

She flipped through the channels until she saw something that interested her, a show about 6 humans who were learning about the wonders of friendship. The idea of this show made her laugh, she had to thank whoever made this show, she loved it. She was having the best day of her life, but she was feeling sort of lonely, no one was around to share her perfect day with her. Then Macintosh knocked on the door, and Pinkie Pie answered instantly, hoping that he would join her.

"Hi Macintosh, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much, hey, can I come inside?"

"Of course! come right on in!"

She pulled Macintosh into her house faster than he could react.

"You must be thirsty, let me grab you a drink!"

She ran off to the fridge, leaving her drink behind. She started going through her collection of drinks and eventually decided on one, and came back out with a glass of it in her hand.

"drink up Macintosh, while its cold."

Pinkie downed her drink as well.

"well, thanks for the drink, but i better go… Applejack gets worried when I'm gone too long…"

"Alright, come back so-" Pinkie erupted into a coughing fit, she couldn't breathe and she eventually collapsed while her hand flailed in the air while she gasped for air. She didn't know what was happening, and her life flashed before her eyes, her depressing past, her friends, everything in her life presented itself before her as she remembered it all. Was she really going to die? she had so much to live for, so much ahead of her, and it was all just going to be taken away… She then figured out that it was Macintosh that caused this, and she cursed him for it. Pinkie Pie collapsed, she felt nothing anymore, just silence and peace.


	10. Cutiemark crusaders POV

He's Coming Appleblooms point of view

Applebloom, Applebloom… Applebloom was on to something, but she fell for Macintoshes lie, she knew what was happening, but that one, simple lie. Applebloom could have lived a full life, met a guy, had children, gotten a job. Lets see what was happening with her before her life came to a tragic end, but lets not forget that her death had one benefit, her new cutiemark.

"Scootaloo, Sweetiebelle, come on, the next clue should be right around the corner!"

They had been walking for hours, looking for something that was right under their noses. Applebloom wasn't going to give up, even though the others wanted to stop.

"Come on girls, if we want our new cutiemarks, we will have to do this."

Scootaloo decided she had enough.

"Applebloom give up. There is no way we will find it, plus, this can't be our talents."

Sweetiebelle smelled smoke and saw a flame in the distance. She shook the others.

"Girls! we gotta go check this out!"

They rushed towards the fire, with applebloom following last, she saw the barn and felt everything just blow away with the wind, this couldn't be happening.

"Wh- what happened…"

She ran over to the barn and dropped to her knees and she screamed. Macintosh ran out of the house instantly and he hugged Applebloom.

"Girls what's wrong?!"

They all gathered around him and pointed at the burning barn.

"Macintosh do you know what happened?"

"N- no… i don't know… what the-"

Macintosh walked over to the barn, and removed an axe that was lodged in the door.

"Girls… go inside… I'm going to call the police, and I will have them find who did this…"

He removed the axe and opened the door, causing Applejacks charred body to fall to the ground, they all saw her. Macintosh pretended to be sad and speechless, but he was, on the inside, happy with what he did. The girls screamed one more time.

"Girls, just wait inside, I will be there in a second."

The girls went inside and sat there until macintosh came in.

"When did you guys see this and what were you doing before?"

They all hugged him as Scootaloo tried to speak.

"We were trying to get our scavenger hunt cutiemarks… we had Rainbow Dash make a hunt for us, and when we passed the barn… it was in flames… then you came along, we are so thankful you did…"

They all hugged him tighter, and Macintoshes eyes went soft.

what say we go to the backyard and play for a little, to get your mind off of all this?"

They hugged him even tighter than he thought anyone ever could, he could hardly breathe.

"We would love that, thank you so much Macintosh, you're the best."

"I'm glad you think so."

They walked to the backyard, and Macintosh grabbed a ball, and threw it to Applebloom, who then threw it to Scootaloo, and then to Sweetiebelle, and back to Macintosh. They all laughed and threw the ball for maybe thirty minutes, then Macintosh layed out a blanket and some food.

"You girls wanna have a picnic?

"Sure!"

Thgey all gathered around him, taking various bits of food from the basket. This went on for thirty minutes before Macintosh spoke.

"hey girls, you want a surprise?"

"Yes!"

"ok, turn around."

They did as they were told, Applebloom heard a gunshot, and her heart skipped a beat, was she shot at? Was she going to die? She weakly spoke out.

"Because, I saw a trespasser, there is one more, let me get him."

Scootaloo and Applebloom stood still, waiting for Macintosh to kill the last trespasser. All of a sudden, Applebloom wanted to see these trespassers. She opened her eyes as Macintoshes gun went off, but instead of trespassers, she only saw chunks of her friends head splatter on the nearby ground. She feared for her life, not knowing whether to run or fight, she knew that running would quickly get her killed, so she turned around and punched Macintosh in the stomach. He fell to the ground and she picked up his gun and put it on his head.

"give me a good reason not to shoot you!"

"I didn't want to admit it… but here goes…"

Macintosh took a moment, and he looked like he was nervous about talking.

"They wanted to kill you, I heard them talking about it when I woke up, when they were asking you to come play…"

Applebloom moved the gun from his head.

"T- they actually wanted to kill me? that means you saved me… Thank you…"

Applebloom gave his gun back and she hugged him. All of a sudden, she heard a shot, then it all went dark, and she earned her new cutiemark.


End file.
